Plinx
Plinx is a Corpus semi-automatic, battery-powered laser pistol with the ability to auto-refill its ammo passively similar to the . Possessing excellent critical chance and critical multiplier stats, this comes at the cost of a low status chance and very low ammunition. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage and has innate damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against armor. *Innate damage – effective against Cloned Flesh, Infested, and Infested Flesh. *Second highest critical chance of all pistols, behind . *Tied with / and for the third highest critical multiplier of all pistols, behind and . *Very high accuracy. *Does not use ammo pickups; ammo regenerates over time. **Has a 0.8 second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating ammo. ***Regenerates 20 ammo per second; takes 0.5 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted battery. Disadvantages *No and damage – less effective against health and shields. **Damage cannot be increased with or mods. *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shield. *Very low status chance. *Low magazine size. *Shots have limited range. *Does not benefit from mods that increase maximum ammo, due to lack of an ammo pool. *Does not receive benefit from reload-triggered mods such as Pressurized Magazine. Tips *Because the 10 shots count as part of a single magazine rather than an ammo pool, mods like have no effect. Magazine increasing mods like , , or could be used instead but these mods have far less potency. **In addition, the recharge rate is also fast enough to the point where increasing this recharge speed and delay has diminishing returns, offering little effect at the cost of a slot. *May Synergise with Synth Charge once the magazine is depleted, as firing the newly recharged round would count as the "last round". needs confirmation. Trivia *The name likely refers to "plinking," a slang term for recreational target shooting. *The weapon’s gameplay is most likely modelled after the Derringer type of pistol, known for typically having a small caliber and low ammo capacity, which is reflected in its stats. However, the Lato Prime is more visually similar to the Derringer Pistol in design than the Plinx. *Visually, the pistol is very similar to a modern foam dart pistol, as used by children, college students, and some office workers. Beyond this similarity, the design of the Plinx was also likely inspired by various late 19th century black powder pistols (muzzleloaders and early revolvers), early 20th century revolvers, some modern target pistols of various types and rifle-caliber single shot hunting pistols, as well as a plethora of modern target air pistols. Interestingly, the design of contemporary competitive air pistols has a very similar visual and functional design to that of the Plinx; the cylindar contains the "energy" for the pistol (which can be "recharged"), while the barrel and body surround the air/energy chamber. All of these similarities are likely more due to what is an effective form factor for target shooting, which the Plinx attempts to represent, rather than a simple emulation of a unique style. If this design were not so effective, we would not see so many pistols (and toys) that hold to this design. Media 1c4063c9d65b51950658bdbc8c21bd23.png Warframe Plinx - 5 forma build Warframe - All Corpus Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) See Also * , the primary counterpart of this weapon. * , the melee counterpart of this weapon. es:Plinx pt:Plinx de:Plinx fr:Plinx Category:Update 24 Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Battery Weapons Category:Single Sidearm